


Игры и провокации

by aononyan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aononyan/pseuds/aononyan
Summary: ...а может, и не зря Брюс поддался.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: WTF Deathstroke & Titans 2020





	Игры и провокации

**Author's Note:**

> Автор уже точно будет гореть в аду, поэтому держите порно

...это не было обязательным.

Это было выступление. Тщательно спланированное, с движениями, идеально продолжающими друг друга, с гулом оваций — после, с публикой, что просит выйти на бис.

В абсолютной тишине бэт-пещеры. Только под звук капель воды, то и дело срывающихся вниз с потолка где-то в самой её глубине.

— Может, прекратишь?

— Почему?

Дик не смеётся. Только улыбается — насмешливо и игриво, тянет вниз потаённую молнию на спине, выпутывается из верхней половины костюма. Поворачивается, чуть поводя плечом — перекатываются под кожей мышцы. 

И красуется, изо всех своих птичьих сил, наслаждается процессом даже больше, чем предположительным результатом, и от этого ещё сильнее не хочется отводить от него глаз.

Он знает, насколько прекрасен. И пользуется этим абсолютно беззастенчиво. 

Наглое создание.

Брюс подходит ближе. Скрещивает руки на груди, приподнимая брови, поджимает губы. И смотрит. Смотрит-смотрит-смотрит, потому что ждёт, что будет дальше.

Ему просто интересно. Ничего больше.

— Просим зрителей с билетами в первые ряды занять их места, — всё-таки хохочет заливисто Дик и ведёт руками по шее. Касается выступающих ключиц, скользит ниже, по груди, будто бы случайно задевая соски, опускается по животу, проходится по бокам. Не столько ласкает, сколько просто демонстрирует себя, показывает, — в очередной раз — что вот такой он, будто настоящее искусство, греческая, мать его статуя, выточенная из мрамора.

С этим сложно поспорить. Не со статуей. Но с его безусловной красотой.

— Снимай, — говорит Брюс, понимая запоздало, что похрипывает. Дик присвистывает. Останавливается, прекращает, наконец, это шоу, чтобы подойти ближе. Вплотную.

Кожей к кевлару.

Морщится — на бэт-символе на груди ещё остались дождевые капли.

И поднимает взгляд. Глаза заметно потемнели.

— Чего же действительно хочет большая и злая летучая мышь? Что нужно сделать, чтобы её порадовать?

И Брюс знает, что это мелкие провокации. Что он взрослый, разумный человек, которому не стоит на них вестись, что это абсурд и детский сад, что подобным птица пользуется постоянно, когда хочет чего-то добиться, но.

Но всё равно опускает ладони — в перчатках — на талию Дика, чтобы прижать его к себе. И наклоняется к самому уху, тихо рыча, так, чтобы почувствовать, как он вздрагивает в руках:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты разделся. До конца. Прямо сейчас.

А потом — отпускает. 

И Дик, что в нём действительно прекрасно, безоговорочно подчиняется. Кивает, отстраняется сам, отходит на шаг — в конце концов, ему же нужна сцена! — и тянется к штанам. Думает недолго, прикусив губу, будто выбирает, как ему следует поступить, как сделать так, чтобы было ещё интереснее, ещё ярче и красивее, а потом просто из них выпутывается. 

Не тянет время — и за это Брюс ему невероятно благодарен.

Пространство между ними начинает постепенно искрить.

Брюс стягивает маску. Она мешает, отвлекает совсем немного, хотя, казалось бы, уже почти срослась с лицом, но костюм оставляет. Даже плащ. Намеренно и сознательно. И когда подходит ближе к Дику, когда проводит руками в перчатках по его бёдрам, — бельё испарилось как-то за одно мгновение; туда его, впрочем — чувствует ответную дрожь. 

— Молодец. Хороший мальчик.

Дик тихо скулит. 

Он, кажется, не знает, куда деть руки. Шарит по костюму, задевает плащ, отвлекая Брюса, в какой-то момент стучит по бэт-символу, будто хочет понять, ударит ли его током, а потом хрипловато смеётся, когда получает за эти поползновения шлепок по заднице. Замирает, наконец, спокойно, только толкается бёдрами навстречу, когда Брюс обхватывает кольцом из пальцев его член.

Податливая птица — только потому, что получает, чего хочет.

И выгибается в руках. Возбуждается сразу. Мажет короткими поцелуями по лицу, урчит и тихо стонет, не может — снова — стоять спокойно, что Брюсу приходится крепче вжать его в себя. Дрожит немного — костюм холодный. 

И жёсткий.

И Брюс готов поспорить, что от этого он в восторге.

А потом, наконец, подаёт голос:

— Да. Пожалуйста. Вот так...

И от этого откровенно ведёт уже Брюса, потому что маленький подлец прекрасно знает, чего от него ждут, знает, что надо, знает...

Всё знает, на самом деле. И всё использует. Потому что может.

Когда его целуют, он стонет гораздо громче. Умудряется кусаться — не очень больно, даже почти что ласково, придерживая нижнюю губу зубами, чтобы потом сразу же пройтись по ней языком, зализывая. Ласкаясь. Обвивает руками шею, снова путается в плаще, но так это уже... правильно. Так — надо. Урчит громко, будто кот какой, и не прекращает прижиматься.

Почти что виснет на Брюсе, на самом деле, потому что уже дрожит весь. И подставляется, когда поцелуи спускаются на его шею.

Хочется оставить как можно больше следов. И Брюс себе в этом не отказывает: над ключицей будет синяк, потому что это был сильный укус, от которого Дик сдавленно вскрикнул; под ухом — небольшой аккуратный засос, чтобы его не было видно, чтобы только они двое знали; там, где Дик не застёгивает рубашки, оставляет верхнюю пуговицу — след зубов, который пройдёт только через несколько дней; и ещё один, очень яркий, потому что кожа почти что прокушена — на плече.

...и ещё такой же — совсем рядом. Потому что у Дика прекрасный голос и его хочется слышать.

Рукой, в то же время, Брюс двигает совсем медленно. Этого мало, невероятно мало, но он не даёт больше, как и не позволяет Дику делать что-то самому. Крепко держит, чтобы он не двигался бёдрами, водит по члену едва ощутимо, самыми кончиками пальцев в тяжёлых перчатках, почти что не сжимает — издевается. Дразнит и мучает, сам толком не знает, правда, зачем.

Не ждёт особо просьб, как и попыток умолять. Просто хочет, чтобы было так — ради процесса.

Хочет... растянуть удовольствие, пожалуй.

И насладиться. Посмаковать немного, раз такая возможность уже выдалась.

Дик почти что скулит и явно всхлипывает — искусанный, дрожащий, открытый и покрасневший. Брюс не сдерживается и целует его очень мягко в щёку.

— Ты такой красивый, — говорит, с удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как щёки, и без того яркие, становятся ещё более пунцовыми, — сам по себе. Мне так нравится.

А потом, когда Дик хочет что-то ответить, наконец, начинает двигать ладонью быстро.

И получает удивлённый-довольный примерно пополам вскрик, когда Дик запрокидывает голову, открывая шею.

Ай, какой же он...

...Брюс не успевает заметить, как кусает его прямо посреди шеи, оставляя яркий след, но судя по тому, какой довольный стон он получает в ответ, всё правильно.

А потом Дик, прогибаясь в пояснице, кончает ему в ладонь. И почти что падает на пол, задыхаясь, но оказывается, конечно, прижат к себе. 

— Тихо, — прямо ему на ухо; в ответ — только урчание, потому что на большее, кажется, нет сил. — Тихо, птица. Я держу тебя.

Улыбается. Тянется — снова целует, очень мягко, в уголок губ, и Брюс думает, что иногда он может себе позволить вестись на провокации.

Результат того... ну, стоит.

В общем-то.


End file.
